Miss Martian and Superboy
and Superboy]] Miss Martian and Superboy are both members of Young Justice, and during their time together, their relationship has evolved in many ways, and has found many complications, such as Wally West's strong crush on Megan, and Artemis being attracted to Superboy. History The two first met each other on July 8, when Martian Manhunter took Miss Martian to the Cave to join Young Justice. When the two were introduced to each other, Megan initially was smitten with him, and took a liking to Superboy's shirt, changing her own to match, to which Superboy gave a smile. Shortly afterwards, they went off exploring The Cave together (since they would be the only members of Young Justice to be living there). Miss Martian was impressed by the bedrooms and suggested that they pick two identical rooms directly opposite each other, but Superboy opted for a smaller, closet-like space.''Young Justice'' #1, "Haunted" Hours before the team's encounter with Mister Twister, they introduced themselves to each other. Megan told them her name was M'gann M'orzz, but insisted they call her by her Earth name, Megan. After noticing Superboy's reaction, Megan used telepathy to communicate to him, "Don't worry Superboy. We'll find you an earth name too." However he got mad at her because telepathy reminds him of G-Gnomes. She later went to check on him, where he told her to leave him alone but then got over it. She thought that he didn't like her and even told Kid Flash and Robin, but then Wally reminded them about Superboy's super-hearing and by result he then heard everything they said. After accidentally making a rookie mistake when they battled Mister Twister, Superboy ordered Miss Martian to stay out of the team's way, but she later proved herself to the team and he apologized for his outburst. On their first mission, at Santa Prisca, when Superboy said he didn't want to use a stealth-tech uniform, Megan told him that his clothes "totally" work for him. She later made a comment about his super-hearing saying that he had good ears. When the team was was arguing about who should be leader, she asked him if he wanted to. He shook his head and asked her the same thing. She also replied no due to her mistake from the battle with Mister Twister. He told her she did alright, she blushes but hid it behind her hair. On August 3, when Superboy had returned from an encounter with Superman at Metropolis, Megan asked him how it went, but he ignored her. She seemed to be concerned about him too. When Artemis joined the team and made a forward comment about Superboy, Megan accused her of embarrasing Superboy, to which Artemis replied she didn't hear him say that himself. Days later, while Miss Martian is in the kitchen trying to make dinner, Superboy is watching the television with only static playing. Megan asked him if he'd like to help her with dinner or for her to turn the TV on, to both he replies no but helps her with dinner annyway. Using her telekinesis too quickly and too hastily, all of the food ingredients crash into Superboy. She immediately apologized and helped clean him up. For a moment their eyes meet and they're frozen starring at eachother. Later Red Tornado comes in seeing Megan chopping onions while Superboy is staring at the blank TV screen again, still covered in food. During a mission to the Bialya, the team has their memories erased by Psimon. At first when Miss Martian wakes up in the desert, she finds Superboy, who is clearly madand agitated. Mistakening Superboy for Superman due to the insignia on Superboy's shirt, he gets extremely mad and attacks her. Later, Megan gets a mental direct of Superboy in pain and flys off without the team's permission. After finding Superboy, Psimon finds her and they fight in her mind. Superboy then breaks free from Psimon's mental grip, and gets inside of Megan's mind. She then restores his memories and fights Psimon. Using too much of her powers, she then faints into Superboy's arms. When waking up the two stare at each other for a while and almost kiss but are interupted by the Sphere. Trivia *Both Megan and Superboy are the biological equivalent of a 16-year-old human, but technically Superboy is only 24 weeks old, while Miss Martian is 48 years old. References Category:Relationships